badgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Nxtfan123/Bad Girls Club (10 BG's)
Original Bad Girls Replacements Duration of Cast 1- Janelle was removed from the house on Episode 4 after physically attacking Cookie. 'Episodes' 'Episode #1- Miami Nights' It's 5:49 in the afternoon and Cookie is screaming "GO HOME, ROSE!!!" Cookie is shown talking to Ash, her best friend. "I've had way too many talks with her." It flashes back on the conversations that Cookie had with Rose. "I'mma tell you this. You better watch your self. OK!? Live with that, b*tch!" "I'm comin' for yours, b*tch! Remember that!" It goes back to Cookie talking to Ash. "No one's gonna handle that b*tch, so I'm gonna do it myself." Cookie ties her hair up, put on her sneakers, and runs upstairs. She stands outside Rose's room andrepeatedly knocks on her door. "Bring yo' a** outside the room, you stupid a** b*tch! I wanna fight you!" Rose walks out her room with her bra on and short shorts. "So what's your problem?" Cookie starts to repeatedly swing at Rose while Rose is trying to block the hits. The two back up into a wall. Rose is trying to swing while Cookie is punching her head. Rose pulls Cookie's hair and Rose falls. Cookie is punching Rose's head while Rose is on the ground near the wall and she's trying to still swing. Ash runs upstairs trying to break them up, until the security come. BGC MIAMI... Exactly 8 weeks earlier...we are introduced to Bri, the self-described socialite. Bri pulls up to mansion in a limo. Bri enters the mansion and goes bananas. Mimi, the mischevious model, gets off the plane and meets Giselle, the sultry spitfire, at the airport. Meanwhile, at the house, Ash, the wonderful warrior, arrives and meets Bri. Minutes later, Janelle, the amazon from Atlanta, and Tess, the sneaky siren, arrives at the mansion and goes crazier than Bri. Sky, the Spanish scrapper, arrives to the mansion on a yacht. Morgan, the Richmond riot, meets Tiana, or Cookie, the girl next door, and they arrive at the house together. Rose, the princess in plad, meets up with Giselle and Mimi and they finally enter the house together. The girls in the house get ready to go out to the club. The girls go out and have so much fun. Until, many of the girls spots Giselle's drinking problems. Giselle pours a drink on a random guy's head, and the bad girls are kicked out of the club. Meanwhile, in the limo, Cookie politely tries to help Giselle put her hair up. Giselle snaps at Cookie and Cookie snaps back. Cookie then says she will settle her issues with Giselle when they get in the house. They get home and Cookie rushes to the confessional room with Ash. Cookie confesses her issues with Giselle. Giselle interupts them and Cookie pops off. Giselle then pulls a small bit of Cookie's hair and Cookie slaps her. Ash steps in between the two and Giselle tries to swing, and so does Cookie, but security comes and splits them up. Cookie sits down with Morgan, Bri, and Ash, and they all talk about Giselle. Giselle goes to a hotel. Mimi says that Giselle has issues that she needs to work on to Tess. 'Episode #2- Hoodwinked And Bad-boozled' Sky wakes up and finds a tiny piece of Cookie's hair in the confessional room, Giselle returns and she wants to talk to Cookie about her actions. Cookie accepts her apology but also warns her. Giselle then promises not to drink for the next week. The girls go out to the club, and Cookie follows Giselle around to make sure she's not drinking. Tess starts to get a little tipsy, and a random stranger tells Tess that the brunette with designer jeans (Morgan) is laughing at her. Tess adresses Morgan, and Morgan she did giggle but not like crazy. Tess pushed Morgan. Morgan grabbed Tess's head and they both tumble to the ground. The fight is broken up, even though they still wanna fight. Morgan runs at Tess, but is swept off her feet by security. The girls are removed from the club. The following day, Tess talked to Morgan. Tess told Morgan that the stranger told her that she was laughing, and Morgan said that stranger is starting drama between them. Meanwhile, Bri, Cookie, and Sky was trying to dance on the stripper pole, but all of them fell. The girls go out again later that night, and Tess sees the stranger that started the issues between Tess and Morgan. Tess confronted her and asked her what is her problem. The stranger snapped at Tess. Tess swung at the stranger but missed. The stranger did the windmill but most of the hits missed, Tess repeatedly slapped the stranger, until they both was held back by security. A minute later, Tess walked up to the stranger while she was being held back by security. Tess repeatedly swung at the stranger while the stranger tried to windmill again. Tess was held back. Morgan waited into their fight was over, and she ran at the stranger and started swinging at her. Thr stranger repeatedly windmilled but continued to missed. The girls are removed from the club again after the girls are held back. In the limo, Tess and Morgan made up. 'Episode #3- Playboy Beatdown' The girls are making breakfast in the kitchen. When all of the sudden, they hear a knock on the door. Ash answers it, and suddenly yells "GIRLS!!! THERE'S A BOX AT THE DOOR!!!" Ash drags the box in the house and everyone opens it. Ash reads the note. "Hello, ladies. A bad girl isn't just bad, she is also beautiful. So what's more beautiful than a Playboy photoshoot!!!? We invite you over to the Playboy mansion this Monday to take a couple of photos, and the three ladies with the best pictures will actually be featured in the next issue of PLAYBOY MAGAZINE!!!!!" The ladies scream in excitement. That Saturday night, the ladies decided to stay inside. The girls started to practice for the photoshoot h0by using Giselle's camera to snap some pictures. The girls suddenly decided to take a cast photo. Monday comes and the girls head out to the Playboy mansion. Janelle, Cookie, Bri, Sky, and Mimi in one car, and Tess, Morgan, Giselle, Rose, and Ash in the other car. After the great photos, the cameraman told the girls that he will call later that day to give out the three winners. The girls went home. Later that day, the phone rang and Sky answered it. Sky said, "Hello?" "It's the cameraman from the photoshoot. I'm here to say that Ashley Steinfeldt, Brianna Poindexter, and Tiana Bordeaux have won. Tell the three girls to come back tomorrow to the Playboy mansion for their special photoshoot." "OK, I'll tell 'em. Thanks!" Sky went upstairs and told the girls, "Bri, Ash, Cookie, you guys won!!!" The girls screamed, while Janelle had a sad face. The following day, the girls got ready to go to the Playboy mansion. Cookie asks Janelle politely to hand her her bra. Janelle says "No. Why don't you get it yourself, pretty girl?" Cookie tells her to watch her mouth. Janelle responds, "B*tch, you don't even model and you showing off like you the baddest b*tch!" Cookie says, "You mad? You salty, b*tch? It sounds like you are. I'll get my bra my d*mn self! Jealous c*nt." Cookie grabs her bra and storms out the room. A limo with the Playboy logo on it picked up Ash, Bri, and Cookie. Janelle rushes to a car and follows the limo. The limo arrives at the Playboy mansion and so does Janelle. Janelle wasn't allowed inside so she waited into they got outside. She peeped Cookie taking pictures behind The mansion. Janelle ran behind the mansion. Janelle ambushes Cookie from behind. TO BE CONTINUED... 'Episode #4- Shake, Rocki, and Roll' Janelle ambushes Cookie from behind. Cookie is on the ground. Janelle repeatedly punches Cookie in the head while Cookie swung and kicked. Janelle was held back by the cameraman while Janelle tried to pull Cookie's hair. Janelle pushed the cameraman and Janelle ran at Cookie while she was on the ground. Cookie repeatedly kicked at Janelle while Janelle swung at Cookie. Janelle was held back by security. Janelle kicked Cookie once and then the fight was over. Janelle was removed from the Playboy mansion. Janelle went home. Cookie, Bri, and Ash also left and they will do the photoshoot again in two days. The three girls come home to see Janelle packing her bags. She was removed from the house for attacking Cookie. Janelle left without saying goodbye to anyone. While Cookie and Ash was in the confessional room, Rose entered the room and sat beside them. Cookie and Ash gave her a "WTF?" stare. Rose then left the room before giving Ash a hug. After she left, Cookie and Ash talked about Rose. The following night, the girls went out to the club. While they were at the club, Rocki, the Brooklyn brawler, arrives at the house. The girls come back to find a new girl is in the house. Their first impressions of Rocki is that she seems humble and brave. But Ash doesn't the spicy attitude of Rocki. Category:Blog posts